


Non Oui (no, yes)

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Non Oui (no, yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/gifts).



He pulls back, his eyes glittering green edges dancing. “Oui.” His head dips, plump lips lick sloppily across John’s mouth. John’s tongue meets and dances with his. 

“Oui,” John answers. Mouths bump and blurr and burn. 

John ducks down the long column of Sherlock’s neck, leaving a shivery wet trail.  On to his collarbone. It’s too much “Non!” Sherlock blurts out. 

John slows as Sherlock grips fistsful of sheets. His mouth brushes Sherlock’s chest, spirals, until it finds Sherlock pert nipple. Before he takes it in between his lips John asks, “Oui?”

“Oui!” Sherlock answers. John sucks and tugs. “Oui!” Sherlock shouts. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/BVrnt6o)


End file.
